An Angel
by karuna chan
Summary: CHAPT 3 UPDATED!/AkaxFem!Kuro/hanya kisah seorang gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Namun, dirinya yang biasa-biasa saja itu terlihat luar biasa di mata sosok tuan muda kita, Akashi Seijurou/"Kau bisa mengubah Akashi menjadi seperti dulu lagi, Tetsuna"/"Malaikat itu benar-benar ada, buktinya Tuhan telah mengirimkannya satu untukku.."
1. Chapter 1

An Angel

Author: karuna chan

Genre: romance, drama

Main Cast: Akashi S, Kuroko T(fem), Kagami T, Kiseki No Sedai

Tetsuna X Seijuurou

Cast kuroko no basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, i just have the imagination and storyline.

Ini MUTLAK ff saya (sok Akashi:v), storyline basic on my imagination.

Review for my first KnB fanfic please^^

 _._

 _._

 **CHAPTER 1- First Sight**

"Kaa-san, Aku berangkat!"

"Are? Apa Kagami-kun sudah menjemput?"

Gadis bersurai babyblue itu mengikat tali sepatunya, "Dia kelamaan, bisa-bisa aku terlambat lagi seperti kemarin. Sudahlah, paling nanti di jalan ketemu juga."

Ibunya tertawa dan menyahut dari dapur, "Baiklah, hati-hati, dan nanti kalau sudah pulang jangan mampir kemana-mana, langsung ke rumah. Kau tahu pulang malam itu tidak baik untuk seorang gadis."

Gadis itu merengut kesal, "Kemarin aku kan cuma mampir beli novel sebentar, Kaa-san. Lagipula Kagami-kun menemaniku kemarin."

.

.

Earphone bewarna putih terpasang di telinga sang gadis. Selain alunan musik, ia juga ditemani oleh novel yang menyebabkan ibunya mengomel sepanjang malam. Ya, novel yang kemarin baru saja dibelinya. Biasanya sih, ia hanya membeli novel saat hari minggu saja. Hanya saja, kemarin ia benar-benar menginginkan novel yang baru karya penulis favoritnya ini. Takutnya Minggu besok, novelnya sudah habis. Oh, dasar maniak novel.

"..suna! tetsu..! Tetsunaa!" sayup-sayup ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. musik yang disetelnya bervolume rendah, jadi ia masih bisa mendengar suara di sekitar. Manik matanya melihat seorang pemuda bersurai _carmine_ berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearahnya.

"Gomen..hosh..Tetsu..na.. aku tidak..menjemputmu..hosh.. ke..rumah.. tadi aku ke—"

"Aku tidak minta penjelasan, Kagami-kun" Tetsuna memotong ucapan pemuda yang memiliki alis bercabang yang tidak masuk akal itu.

Bis datang, Tetsuna segera masuk ke dalam diikuti Kagami. Tetsuna sangat mudah memasuki bis karena hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis ditambah tubuhnya yang kecil, meskipun berdesakan dengan banyak orang. Bertolak belakang dengan Kagami. Ia hampir saja memaki seorang pria yang menyenggolnya kasar, namun untung saja Tetsuna menariknya menjauhi pria itu.

"Tetsuna, apa kelasmu sudah ulangan harian matematika bab 5?" tanya Kagami di sela perjalanan.

Tetsuna mengangguk singkat.

"Ahh, beruntung sekali! Tolong ajari aku, nanti jam terakhir aku ulangan itu!" pinta Kagami antusias.

Tetsuna memandang horror teman masa kecilnya itu. Kagami ini bodoh atau tidak peka, sih? Sudah 10 tahun berteman, masa tidak tahu kalau Tetsuna juga anti terhadap mapel yang 99% berisi rentetan angka yang sangat rumit itu.

"Kagami-kun baka."

Yang dikatai hanya bisa melongo.

Tetsuna akhirnya mengimpulkan kalau sahabatnya itu bukan tidak peka tapi memang bodoh.

.

.

Tetsuna menguap bosan. Tidak mood memandang rumus-rumus fisika yang ditulis di papan dengan senang hati oleh Araki-sensei. Masa bodoh dengan gurunya yang killer itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur dengan menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Masih dalam posisi seperti itu ia menoleh ke kiri, ke arah jendela.

Oh, rupanya kelas 2-1, kelasnya Kagami sedang pelajaran olahraga. Dan materinya adalah basket. Ya ampun, kalau basket sih, Kagami memang sudah jago. Sahabatnya itu sudah pandai bermain basket sejak masih SD. Namun, ia baru bergabung tim basket SMA Teiko akhir-akhir ini dan langsung masuk _first string._ Mengesankan sekali.

Terlihat guru olahraga membagi 2 tim untuk bertanding. Tetsuna akhirnya memandangi permainan kelas 2-1 tetap dalam posisi tidur. Bola dibawa oleh pemuda bersurai merah. Tetsuna menajamkan penglihatannya dan menyadari kalau pemuda itu bukan Kagami. Rambut merahnya lebih terang. Manik _azure_ Tetsuna melebar. Belum pernah ia melihat seseorang yang bermain basket selihai itu selain Kagami, tentunya. Namun saat ia akan melakukan shoot, orang lain menghadangnya. Tetsuna bertanya-tanya apa yang akan pemuda merah itu lakukan, berhubungan orang yang menghadangnya lebih tinggi darinya. Dan Tetsuna spontan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya ketika pemuda itu mengoper bola kearah Kagami menggunakan sikunya. Dan itu benar-benar pas ditangkap Kagami dan langsung dimasukkan ke ring.

" _Kelas vroh.."_ pikir Tetsuna OOC.

"Ehem, Kuroko-san sepertinya asyik ya memperhatikan 'pertandingan basket' di luar?"

Deg.

Dengan patah-patah, Tetsuna menoleh keparah guru fisika 'tercinta'nya.

"A-ano..sensei—"

"Cepat maju ke depan dan kerjakan soal ini!" titah Araki sensei.

" _Mati kau, Tetsuna."_

.

.

"Greget sekali kau tidak memerhatikan pelajaran Araki-sensei, Tetsuna-chan." ujar temannya, Momoi Satsuki.

Tetsuna hanya bisa facepalm. Greget sih, gara-gara tidak bisa mengerjakan soal di papan, Araki-sensei memberikan tugas tambahan, 10 soal untuknya yang harus dikumpulkan saat pulang sekolah. Masih mending Cuma 10 soal. Itu saja untuk Tetsuna sudah cukup kok membuat pening di kepalanya.

Mereka berdua kini berjalan menuju kantin. Sebetulnya hanya Momoi yang ingin membeli makanan, Tetsuna akan pergi ke perputakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas tambahannya itu.

"Kalau sudah selesai makan cepat ke perpustakaan dan bantu aku mengerjakannya" ujar Tetsuna saat akan menggok ke perpustakaan yang memang letaknya berdekatan dengan kantin.

"Ha'i, aku pergi dulu" sementara Momoi bergegas jalan lurus ke kantin.

Tetsuna memasuki perpustakaan dan langsung duduk di sebuah kursi, meletakkan buku fisikanya di meja. Ia tidak bisa mengerjakan soal itu tanpa bantuan Momoi. Yaiyalah, tadi kan dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Araki-sensei, mana bisa mengerjakan?

"Baca novel sambil menunggu Momoi tidak ada salahnya, kan" gumam Tetsuna sembari melangkah diantara deretan rak buku.

Niatnya mau melihat novel, namun entah kenapa matanya tertarik pada sebuah ensiklopedi tebal tentang tata surya. Yah, sebetulnya Tetsuna lumayan tertarik dengan dunia astronomi sih. Bisa dibilang astronomi adalah satu-satunya cabang pelajaran IPA yang paling _sreg_ dengannya.

Tetsuna menarik ensiklopedi itu. Namun, saat tinggal sedikit lagi buku itu berpindah dari rak ke tangannya, entah kenapa buku itu jadi lebih berat. Tunggu, ada yang menarik buku itu juga dari sisi belakangnya. Tarikan dari sisi seberang semakin kuat, namun Tetsuna tidak mau melepas buku itu. Kan dia dulu yang mengambil, seenaknya saja orang di sisi sana yang ingin merebut buku itu.

Tetsuna masih mempertahankan buku itu sampai akhirnya orang di sisi seberang merebut buku itu dari genggamannya hanya dengan satu tarikan keras, membuat tangan Tetsuna menatap rak buku yang keras itu.

"Aw!" Tetsuna menjerit tertahan mengingat dia sedang ada di perpus. Sambil memegangi tangannya yang barusan 'memukul' rak buku, ia mengintip lewat celah rak yang terbuka karena buku tebal itu sudah diambil.

Dengan pandangan kesal ia ingin tahu siapa orang yang dengan kurang ajarnya merebut buku dan menciderai tangannya secara tidak langsung ini.

Dan Tetsuna terhuyung mundur setelah mengintip lewat celah rak itu. Ia merasakan aura dingin tiba-tiba menghinggapi dirinya—

—ketika manik _azure_ itu dipertemukan dengan sepasang manik _heterochrome_ bewarna merah dan emas.

.

.

 **TBC**

Gimana? Apakah ceritanya absurd? Mohon maklum, ff pertama :3

Btw, otanjoubi omedotou Akashi-kun~ yaampun, maunya sih bikin ff spesial birthdaynya dia, tapi aku keburu ngerjain ff yang ini.

Kalau mau dilanjut silahkan review, minna-san!

Regards, Karuna-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dan Tetsuna terhuyung mundur setelah mengintip lewat celah rak itu. Ia merasakan aura dingin tiba-tiba menghinggapi dirinya—_

— _ketika manik azure itu dipertemukan dengan sepasang manik heterochrome bewarna merah dan emas._

An Angel

Author: karuna chan

Genre: romance, drama

Cast: Akashi S, Kuroko T(fem), Kagami T, Kiseki No Sedai

Tetsuna X Seijuurou

Cast kuroko no basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, i just have the imagination and storyline.

Ini MUTLAK ff saya (sok Akashi:v), storyline basic on my imagination.

Review for my first KnB fanfic please^^

 _AkaxFem!Kuro/hanya kisah seorang gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Namun, dirinya yang biasa-biasa saja itu terlihat luar biasa di mata sosok tuan muda kita, Akashi Seijurou./"Kau bisa mengubah Akashi menjadi seperti dulu lagi, Tetsuna"/"Malaikat itu benar-benar ada. Buktinya, Tuhan sudah mengirimkannya satu untukku.."_

 _._

 _._

 **CHAPTER 2- Masquerade Ball**

Serius, Tetsuna merasakan jantungnya akan copot saat itu juga. Mata itu, mata dwiwarna itu. Meski hanya menatapnya sekilas, ia bisa merasakan pandangan yang kian tajam menusuk dari netra itu. Hanya dengan melihat matanya, Tetsuna bisa merasakan aura yang kuat dari orang di seberang sana.

" _Bukankah orang itu ada di balik rak ini?"_ pikirnya.

Tetsuna ingin melihat orang itu langsung. Dengan langkah ragu, ia berjalan menuju sisi seberang rak. Sebetulnya ia takut, namun rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

Tinggal selangkah Tetsuna bisa memasuki sisi seberang rak, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

 _Oh tidak._

Lehernya terasa kaku untuk sekadar menoleh ke belakang. Bagaimana kalau yang menepuknya ini 'orang seberang rak' itu?

"Unn, Tetsuna-chan?"

Dengan cepat Tetsuna menoleh, dan menghela napas selega-leganya ketika yang dilihatnya adalah seorang Momoi Satsuki.

" _Doushitano_? Kenapa wajahmu seperti habis melihat hantu?"

" _Ini lebih seram dari hantu."_ batin Tetsuna.

" _Daijobou_ , kau cepat sekali kembali," ujar Tetsuna.

"Oh, aku tidak makan, hanya membeli roti saja, kok. Jaa.. lebih baik kita cepat-cepat mengerjakan tugasmu itu," Momoi menggandeng tangan Tetsuna menuju tempatnya menaruh buku.

Tetsuna sempat menoleh ke belakang, memastikan keberadaan 'orang seberang', tapi ternyata di situ tak ada siapapun.

 _Glek._

" _Jangan-jangan mata belang tadi itu benar hantu!"_ Tetsuna keburu nething yang tidak masuk akal.

Tetsuna sayang, untuk apa hantu membaca ensiklopedi tata surya?

.

.

Tetsuna menaruh tugasnya di meja Araki-sensei. Berterimakasihlah kepada Momoi yang dengan telaten mendampinginya mengerjakan tugas itu hingga dapat ia kumpulkan tepat waktu. Momoi memang bakat menjadi guru.

Gadis bersurai _baby blue_ itu meregangkan tangannya. Saatnya pulang dan melanjutkan membaca novel sambil berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk, merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah ini. Oh, sungguh itu merupakan surga dunia bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuna.

Ia berjalan cepat, ingin segera pulang dan merasakan surga dunia-nya.

Langkahnya yang tadinya cepat-cepat melambat ketika ia melihat banyak murid bergerombol di mading sekolah. Biasanya sih, ia tidak penasaran. Paling-paling pengumuman lomba, hasil try out kelas 3, atau nama-nama murid berprestasi.

"Whoa, aku tidak sabar menantikan hari Sabtu besok!'

"Iya,ya.. tahun lalu sekolah kita tidak mengadakan pesta ini. Aku belum pernah merasakannya, makanya aku bersemangat!"

"Aku harap bisa berdansa dengan salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai, ahh terutama Akashi-sama!"

Oh, Tetsuna ingat sekarang. Sabtu minggu ini adalah ulang tahun SMA Teiko. Dan obrolan para gadis yang berseliweran itu membuatnya penasaran, dan ia pun berjalan menuju mading.

Pesta macam apa yang dibuat tahun ini? Dan soal Kiseki no Sedai, Kagami pernah menceritakan padanya bahwa itu adalah julukan tim basket yang menurutnya sedikit—hiperbola, mungkin?

Yah, Tetsuna sadar tinggi badannya tidak seberapa dengan orang-orang di depannya. Ia berusaha berjinjit, namun usahanya tetap sia-sia. Ditambah, ia sedang berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang. Biasanya dirinya dengan mudahnya terdorong ke depan. Namun, tidak kali ini. Tubuhnya yang mungil itu menjai sasaran empuk untuk disenggol dan—

"Hwaa!"

Benar kan.

Ada seseorang yang mengenggolnya keras. Tetsuna pasrah saja jika ia akan jatuh dan mungkin terinjak, namun—

Hap.

Tetsuna membuka matanya, kenapa tubuhnya tidak sakit? Sejak kapan lantai menjadi empuk?

"Ka..gami-kun?"

"Tetsuna! Kau kucari kemana-mana!"

Uh—oh.

Kagami menahan punggungnya sebelum terjatuh dan mengeluarkannya dari kerumunan menggila itu.

Tetsuna kembali berdiri, "Aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang ada di mading,"

"Ya ampun, tapi harusnya kau sadar dengan tubuhmu yang kecil itu. Untung aku datang, kalau tidak bagaimana, huh?"

"Kagamicchi, aku sudah melihat— are? Siapa gadis di sebelahmu itu?"

Kagami dan Tetsuna menoleh.

Tetsuna memperhatikan pemuda itu dari bawah ke atas. Tingginya sama dengan Kagami, surai blondenya tertata rapi, wajahnya pun mulus tanpa noda.

"Kise, perkenalkan ini Kuroko Tetsuna, teman masa kecilku dan Tetsuna, dia Kise Ryouta, salah satu anggota tim basket.."

" _Soukaa.. doumo_ , Kuroko-cchi! Aku Kise Ryota, teman sekelas Kagamicchi-ssu! Posisiku di tim basket adalah _small forward,_ hobiku karaoke, dan aku juga bekerja sebagai model-ssu! Yoroshiku!" Kise memperkenalkan dirinya dengan aura bling-bling.

Tetsuna tersenyum _awkward_. Apaan tadi? Kurokocchi? dan baru kali ini ia menemui orang yang menambahkan aksen aneh '-ssu' pada akhir kalimat.

"Jangan pikirkan panggilan yang si kuning ini berikan, dia memang aneh begini"

Dan Kise menjitak pelan dahi Kagami, "Kagamicchi hidoi-ssuu!"

"Ano.. Kise-san, tadi kau melihat mading kan? Memang ada pengumuman apa di mading itu?" tanya Tetsuna.

"Oh, itu lo Kurokocchi, sekolah kita sebentar lagi kan ultah—ssu! Makanya sekolah mengadakan acara. kamis pagi sampai sore ada classmeeting dan pameran! acara puncaknya di malam hari,diadakan pensi yang konsepnya adalah _masquerade party_! Wah, ini pasti menyenangkan sekali-ssu!" papar Kise dengan volume suara yang err.. mampu memekakkan telinga.

Tetsuna berpikir sejenak. Apa maksudnya dengan Marquez—Makarel—Masker party atau apalah itu?

Kagami yang menyadari banyak pertanyaan di benak Tetsuna pun menjelaskannya, " _Masquerade party_ artinya pesta topeng. Jadi kita datang ke pesta itu dengan memakai topeng, bukan topeng seluruh wajah, tapi topeng mata yang hanya menutupi dahi sampai bagian atas pipi saja. _Masquerade party_ identik dengan pesta dansa."

Ah.. sejujurnya Tetsuna benci dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Ia tidak pandai berdansa, bahkan ia tak punya gaun bagus untuk dipakai ke pesta itu.

"Wakatta, ayo pulang, Kagami-kun."

"Hn..sebentar, Tetsuna. Kise, si kepala merah itu bilang hari ini tidak ada latihan, kan?"

"Akashi-cchi memang bilang begitu. Tapi biasanya kalau sore ini tidak ada latihan, mungkin besok pagi—ah tidak, subuh-subuh biasanya ia akan mengadakan latihan mendadak-ssu!"

"Heh? Apa-apaan si mata belang itu!"

"Kagami-cchi, jaga bicaramu, jika Akashi-cchi ada di sekitar sini habislah riwayatmu-ssu!"

Tetsuna memerhatikan percakapan mereka dengan wajah triplek andalannya. Namun, tunggu.. dia menyadari sesuatu.

Akashi. Kepala merah. Mata belang.

Kagami meneguk ludah. Membayangkan Akashi yang akan menyiksanya dengan gunting merah sakti itu benar-benar membuatnya merinding.

"Ayo, Tetsuna!" ia pun cepat-cepat menarik tangan Tetsuna untuk pulang.

.

.

"Kagami-kun.."

Sambil memakan burgernya, Kagami menjawab, "Nani?"

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sedang ada di Majiba sekarang. Yah, paling tidak 2 hari sekali mereka selalu ke sana setiap pulang sekolah. Tetsuna butuh asupan vanilla milkshake, dan Kagami memang penyuka berat _junkfood_.

"Akashi-san itu orangnya seperti apa?"

Kagami berhenti mengunyah burgernya dan menatap Tetsuna, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya?"

Manik _aquamarine_ Tetsuna mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela,"Hanya.. penasaran saja, kau pernah bercerita kalau dia itu kapten basket, kan?"

"Hn. Dia itu.. entahlah, aku bahkan mengira dia adalah jelmaan iblis. Akashi itu kapten yang sangat keras. Kau dengar kan dari Kise, mungkin besok dia akan seenak jidat mengadakan 'latihan neraka' mendadak bahkan di waktu matahari belum terbit. Jika kau menatap matanya yang belang itu, kau pasti akan langsung merinding. Ah, pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, Tetsuna."

" _Jadi.. si kepala merah yang kulihat waktu itu bermain basket dan pemilik mata heterokrom di perpus itu orang yang sama? Dan itu adalah Akashi-san.."_ batin Tetsuna menarik kesimpulan.

.

.

Hari-hari berjalan begitu cepat. Akhir-akhir ini, banyak sekali jamkos. Tentu saja karena guru dan siswa sibuk mempersiapkan acara hari jadi sekolah mereka. Hingga saat hari itu tiba, semua persiapan sudah matang.

Seperti yang dijelaskan Kise, untuk pagi sampai sore, diadakan pameran seperti bazaar dan juga lomba antar kelas. Tetsuna tidak ikut lomba apa pun. Sekarang saja, ia hanya membaca novel sambil berkeliling pameran ditemani Momoi.

"Nee, Tetsuna-chan! Bisakah kau menyimpan novelmu dan fokus melihat bazaar ini, huh?" Momoi merasa kesal karena Tetsuna sama sekali tidak melihat bazaar, hanya fokus pada novelnya, dan dirinya merasa diacuhkan.

"Hn.."

Dan sekali lagi, Momoi ingin sekali membakar novel milik sahabatnya itu.

"Tetsuna-chan, apa kau sudah menyiapkan _dress_ untuk nanti malam?"

Tetsuna berhenti membaca novelnya dan terdiam sejenak, "Aku..entahlah"

Momoi mengerti. Sahabatnya pasti tidak punya _dress_ yang cocok untuk ke pesta itu. Mungkin ada, tapi tidak cocok.

"Nanti sore ke rumahku." ujar Momoi.

"Untuk ap—"

"Tidak ada bantahan!" perintah Momoi.

Dan Tetsuna tahu jika Momoi sudah serius, maka ia harus menurutinya.

.

.

Tetsuna memencet bel rumah keluarga Momoi. Pukul 16.00. 3 jam lagi menuju pesta itu. Kagami mengatakan bawa jam setengah 7 nanti ia akan ke rumah Momoi untuk menjemput dirinya. Yaa, Kagami kan juga tidak punya pasangan untuk dibawa ke pesta itu. Akhirnya ia mengajak Tetsuna.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Tetsuna langsung diajak Momoi ke kamarnya.

"Aku akan mendandanimu, Kuroko Tetsuna-san," kata Momoi dengan nada ceria.

Oke, Tetsuna sudah menduganya, "Momoi, tapi aku tak membawa _dress,_ sepatu dan—"

"Semuanya sudah kusiapkan, nona.."

Tetsuna agak kesal dengan panggilan Momoi. Tapi paling tidak ia bersyukur sekali memiliki sahabat yang pengertian seperti seorang Momoi Satsuki.

.

.

"Tetsuna, cepat keluar! Lama sekali" Momoi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, menunggu Tetsuna memakai d _ressnya._

Ia sendiri sudah siap. Momoi mengenakan dress sepanjang mata kaki. Dress tanpa lengan itu terlihat cocok dipadu dengan _high heels_ purih tulang. Rambut merah muda lembutnya dibuat gaya _twisted ponytail._ Sederhana namun elegan.

Krek.

Momoi menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

Ia terkejut, namun kemudian tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sempurna, Tetsuna-chan.."

Tepat setelah itu, terdengar suara klakson mobil.

"Ah, itu pasti Kagamin!" Momoi menggandeng Tetsuna keluar rumah.

"Ta..Tapi, Momoi.." Rona merah begitu pekat menghiasi wajah manis Tetsuna yang telah di make-up.

Tapi Momoi tak memedulikan itu, saat sampai di depan pintu, ia segera membuka pintunya, "Kagaminn!"

Kagami mengenakan setelan jas dan celana hitam, dalaman kemeja putih, serta dasi hitam.

"Hai, Momo—" sapaan Kagami tercekat di tenggorokan ketika ia melihat sosok perempuan di belakang Momoi.

Seorang gadis yang memakai _Dress_ lengan panjang selutut berwarna _peach_ lembut. Gaun itu sangat simpel, namun terlihat sangat cocok dipakai oleh seseorang berambut baby blue yang dibuat ikal itu. Ia juga mengenakan _high heels_ bewarna silver, senada dengan hiasan bunga yang ada di bagian pinggang gaunnya.

Dan sosok itu adalah teman masa kecilnya, Kuroko Tetsuna.

"Kagamin, aku tahu kau terpesona oleh Tetsuna, tapi bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?" ujar Momoi membuyarkan lamunan Kagami.

"Ah? Ha'i,ayo kita berangkat.."

.

.

Selama perjalanan, Kagami tidak fokus. Ia terus melirik ke kaca depan, dimana ia bisa melihat Tetsuna yang sesekali berbincang bersama Momoi. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ia menyadari teman masa kecilnya itu sungguh—

Cantik.

"Nee, aku juga sudah menyiapkan topengnya, tadaa!" Momoi memberikan sebuah topeng mata berwarna silver pada Tetsuna, dirinya sendiri memakai topeng biru muda.

"Kagamin, sudah bawa topeng? "

"Ah, iya sudah.."

Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka keluar dari mobil. Kini wajah mereka sudah tertutup topeng.

Mereka segera menuju aula, tempat pesta diselenggarakan.

"Nee, Tetsuna-chan, Kagamin, aku pergi dulu menemui Dai-chan. Jaa ne.." Momoi melambaikan tangan dan pergi menjauh dari mereka.

'Dai-chan' adalah Aomine Daiki, Momoi menceritakannya pada Tetsuna sebagai teman masa kecilnya. Sementara Kagami menceritakannya sebagai _ace_ tim basket Teiko.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti Tetsuna dan Kagami. Tetsuna memang pada dasarnya pendiam, tapi Kagami? Entah kenapa ia malu duluan untuk berbicara—tidak, menatap tetsuna saja wajahnya terasa memanas. Detak jantungnya juga terasa tidak normal.

" _Oh yaampun, apa yang terjadi padaku? Baru pertama kali aku merasa begini di dekat Tetsuna. Ayolah, Taiga.. bersikaplah biasa.."_ batin Kagami.

Mata _dark red_ miliknya mengedarkan pandangan, dan menemukan sebuah meja tempat berbagai snack dan minuman disediakan.

"Tet..suna, apa kau mau kuambilkan _cocktail?_ " ujar Kagami tanpa menatap Tetsuna, tapi ia tahu jika gadis di sebelahnya itu mengangguk.

Oke, ini kesempatan Kagami untuk menjauh sebentar dari Tetsuna agar bisa menenangkan dirinya dulu.

Dan setelah itu, tampak kedua MC muncul di atas panggung, acara akan segera dimulai. Namun..

Grep!

Suasana yang tadinya meriah dan ramai oleh obrolan para siswa kini ramai oleh jeritan. Lampu-lampu yang menyinari aula pun padam, dan tempat itu menjadi gelap gulita.

Mati lampu.

Tetsuna meneguk salivanya. Ia takut gelap. Parahnya, Kagami sedang tidak ada di dekatnya.

"Kagami-kun.." Tetsuna berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia menyenggol banyak orang, tapi ia tak peduli. Rasa takut tetap saja menggerogotinya meski ia tahu di sini banyak orang.

Tanpa sadar, tangan mungilnya menggenggam telapak tangan sesorang. Entahlah, ia hanya menuruti instingnya, dan semoga saja benar ini Kagami.

Grep!

Dan lampu kembali menyala.

Pupil mata Tetsuna menyesuaikan cahaya. Pandangannya yang tadi kabur sedikit sedikit mulai jelas kembali.

Tunggu.

Orang di depannya ini memang mengenakan jas dan celana hitam, seperti Kagami. Tapi.. seingat Tetsuna, Kagami mengenakan dalaman putih. Dan.. orang di depannya ini mengenakan dalaman merah.

Tetsuna mendongak.

Tidak.

Ia merasa _dejavu._

Iris _azure_ nya kembali bertatapan dengan iris _heterochrome_ merah dan emas—dan demi apa, jarak mereka dekat sekali.

Iya, sekarang ia telah bergandengan dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi hanya menatapnya datar, namun menusuk.

"Selamat malam, siswa-siswi SMA Teiko. Sebelumnya, kami selaku panitia meminta maaf karena listrik padam yang barusan terjadi ini diluar perkiraan. Untungnya, sekarang sudah kembali menyala! Oke langsung saja kita mulai acara puncak perayaan ulang tahun sekolah kita yang ke 20 tahun ini!" seorang MC membuka acara malam itu.

Acara pertama adalah sambutan dari direktur sekolah, setelah itu barulah pesta dansa.

Percaya atau tidak, Akashi dan Tetsuna sedari tadi tidak berbicara sama sekali. Hei, memang apa yang bisa dibicarakan oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak mengenal, huh?

"Baiklah, musik akan segera dinyalakan. Semua pasti sudah menemukan pasangan dansa masing-masing, bukan? So, let's enjoy the party!" setelah MC mengatakan itu, alunan musik pun terdengar.

Semuanya mulai berdansa, kecuali seorang berambut baby blue dan bersurai crimson yang masih 'diam-diaman'.

Meski begitu, Tetsuna mati-matian menahan jantungnya yang rasanya ingin melompat keluar. Ia harus bagaimana sekarang?

"Sampai kapan kita diam seperti ini?" terdengar suara baritone menggelitik telinga Tetsuna.

Dengan takut-takut, Tetsuna menoleh ke arah Akashi. Tetsuna bisa merasakan karisma orang di depannya ini begitu kuat. Napas Tetsuna tercekat ketika Akashi mengulurkan tangan padanya dan berkata—

"Berdansalah denganku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Doumo, minna-san! Ada yang kangen? *kagak* *author pundung*

Maafkan jika chapter 2 ini ceritanya semakin gakjelas. Terimakasihh untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 1^^ *terharu*

Dann untuk chapter 2 ini, review masih sangat dibutuhkan, don't be a silent reader please!

Regards, Karuna-chan3


	3. Chapter 3

_Dengan takut-takut, Tetsuna menoleh ke arah Akashi. Ia bisa merasakan karisma orang di depannya ini begitu kuat. Napas Tetsuna tercekat ketika Akashi mengulurkan tangan padanya dan berkata—_

" _Berdansalah denganku."_

An Angel

Author: karuna chan

Genre: romance, drama

Main Cast: Akashi S, Kuroko T(fem), Kagami T, Kiseki No Sedai

Tetsuna X Seijuurou

Cast kuroko no basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, i just have the imagination and storyline.

Ini MUTLAK ff saya (sok Akashi:v), storyline basic on my imagination.

Review for my first KnB fanfic please^^

 _Summary: AkaxFem!Kuro/hanya kisah seorang gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Namun, dirinya yang biasa-biasa saja itu terlihat luar biasa di mata sosok tuan muda kita, Akashi Seijurou._

" _Malaikat itu benar-benar ada. Buktinya, Tuhan sudah mengirimkannya satu untukku.."_

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3- Behind The Mask**

Penampilan Kuroko Tetsuna itu feminim, namun bukan berarti sifat dan kelakuannya juga demikian. Ia lebih suka membaca kisah petualangan novel shounen daripada kisah cinta shoujo manga. Lebih memilih belajar memperbaiki kran air rumah yang bocor daripada belajar merias diri dengan makeup.

Dan—

Lebih memilih belajar _breakdance_ daripada dansa romantis seperti sekarang ini.

Gerakannya begitu kaku, tidak sesuai dengan ritme musik. Sungguh, jika wajahnya tidak tertutup topeng, rona merah pekat yang ada di pipinya ini pasti terlihat.

Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap pemuda yang mengenakan topeng berwarna keemasan di depannya itu.

Beberapa pasang mata memerhatikan mereka berdua, terdengar beberapa bisikan seperti,

"Bukankan itu Akashi Seijuurou? Lalu siapa wanita yang berdansa dengannya itu? Gerakannya payah sekali.."

"Bagaimana bisa Akashi-san berdansa dengan wanita itu? Mending denganku saja!"

Dan masih banyak sindiran lain yang menohok hati Tetsuna.

Ctak.

Sampai akhirnya, sepatu hak tinggi miliknya menginjak sepatu pantofel mewah milik Akashi.

Tetsuna menghentikan gerakan. Ia ingin menangis sekarang. Teringat dengan perkataan Kagami bahwa Akashi itu orangnya benar-benar kejam, dan ia sangat menjunjung harga diri.

"Su..sumimasen..Akashi-san..a..aku..tidak bisa—"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti berdansa."

Mata Tetsuna melebar. Kenapa..Akashi tidak marah?

"Tapi..Aka—"

"Kau berani membantahku?" Akashi berujar dingin.

Tetsuna masih ingin hidup. Maka, ia pun menuruti saja perkataan Akashi.

Ia kembali menggenggam tangan pemuda itu, dan menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Kau kaku sekali, santai saja. Sesuaikan gerakanmu dengan ketukan lagu. Dan yang terpenting.."

"Tatap mata orang yang berdansa denganmu. Adalah sebuah penghinaan ketika kau tidak menatap lawan mainmu. Kau tahu?"

"Ha..hai, Akashi san,"

"Bagus, Kuroko Tetsuna,"

Tetsuna mendongak kaget, "Darimana.."

"Jangan tanyakan hal mudah semacam itu. Aku mencocokkan ciri-cirimu yang kutemui di perpustakaan waktu itu dengan data siswa di ruang OSIS,"

Padahal Tetsuna sudah lupa kejadian memalukan itu, tapi pemuda di depannnya ini—dan ia baru ingat kalau Akashi adalah ketua OSIS Teiko—kembali mengungkitnya. Dan Akashi dengan mudah menyimpulkan kalau yang ditemui di perpustakaan itu dirinya padahal mereka hanya bertemu lewat kontak mata saja? Mengesankan.

Selanjutnya, Tetsuna mulai terbiasa dengan dansa ini. Gerakannya sudah sedikit lebih rileks dibanding tadi. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai menyukai ini.

Daritadi ketukan lagunya masih teratur, namun Tetsuna merasa kok sepertinya lama-kelamaan makin cepat, ya? Itu pertanda lagu akan selesai.

Gini-gini Tetsuna masih peka dengan perubahan ketukan lagu.

Ia pun bergerak lebih cepat, mengimbangi gerakan Akashi. Meskipun tertutup topeng, Akashi tahu bahwa wajah Tetsuna sekarang sangat serius untuk bisa menyesuaikan gerakannya.

" _Lucu,"_ Akashi menyeringai tipis.

Namun, _emperor eye_ miliknya melihat kejanggalan. Topeng gadis ini.. sedikit melorot? Saking seriusnya Tetsuna berdansa, ia tidak merasakannya. Seringai Akashi melebar, mungkin ia bisa sedikit 'bermain' dengan pasangan dansanya ini.

Tetsuna bergidik melihatnya,"Kenapa Akashi-san tersenyum seperti i—"

Satu tarikan memotong untaian kata yang hendak terucap. Bagaikan dalam drama, kejadian itu seperti adegan yangdiefek _slow motion._ Dua buah topeng, berwarna kontras— _gold_ dan _silver_ —terlepas dari pemiliknya, ditarik gravitasi bumi, dan jatuh bersamaan.

Grep!

" _Nani?"_

Terdengar jeritan tertahan dari para siswa—oh, khususnya siswi yang ada di situ.

Manik kebiruan milik Tetsuna membuka. Otaknya perlu waktu mencerna kejadian ini, karena ia pikir dirinya sedang berhalusinasi. karena posisinya yang sekarang ini hampir jatuh, namun ia berada di dekapan sang kaisar merah.

Dan tepat saat mata Tetsuna melebar, melihat wajah Akashi yang sudah tak tertutup topeng, musik berhenti.

 _Apa aku, bermimpi?_

Bermimpi melihat wajah rupawan yang tersenyum itu. Tersenyum tulus, bukan menyerigai.

 _Boleh aku tahu, apa perasaan ini?_

Perasaan di mana jantungmu berdebar-debar sampai membuatmu sesak, namun kau menyukai debaran itu.

"Terima kasih."

Lengan itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, "Menyenangkan bisa berdansa denganmu—"

"Tetsuna."

Saat itulah Tetsuna kembali pada kenyataan. Beberapa siswi tampak memandangnya tajam seperti ada kilatan api di mata mereka. Ngeri sekali.

"Banyak yang harus kuurus setelah ini, sampai jumpa lagi," Dan setelah itu, Akashi berlalu. Tetsuna terus menatap punggung itu hingga tak terlihat lagi setelah menyatu dengan kerumunan murid lain.

.

.

Agenda kegiatan setelah dansa adalah pensi oleh siswa-siswi Teikou yang sudah terdaftar akan tampil di panggung.

Panitia acara yaitu OSIS, kini sedang mengatur jalannya penampilan-penampilan itu di backstage.

Di backstage panitia acara pensi, Wakil Ketua OSIS SMA Teiko—Midorima Shintarou namanya— kini sedang memerhatikan ketuanya yang menurutnya memancarkan aura yang err.. aneh? Yaampun, tidak, tetapi sangat aneh.

Aura tegas seorang pemimpin tetap ada, namun apa-apaan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri itu?

"Kau tidak suka, Shintarou?"

Jderr!

Ia lupa kalau Akashi itu punya bakat jadi cenayang yang bisa tahu apa pun dengan _emperor eye_ -nya yang dibangga-banggakan itu.

"Bukan begitu, nanodayo. Hanya saja..apa yang terjadi denganmu? Tapi bu-bukannya aku peduli nanodayo.."

Cowok tsun itu manis—namun kadang menjengkelkan.

"Terserah katamu. Tapi karena kau sangat ingin tahu, aku berbaik hati memberitahukannya.."

Dan s _hooter_ Teikou itu mulai waspada kala Akashi mengeluarkan gunting merah sakti keramatnya itu, lalu memutar-mutarnya.

"Nee Shintarou, pernahkah kau bertemu dengan malaikat?"

 _What?_

Akashi kerasukan apa sih sampai bertanya hal seabsurd itu?

Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, wajah Akashi tidak menunjukkan kalau ia sedang bercanda.

"Entahlah, kenapa? Jangan bilang tadi kau menghayal—"

Midorima menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak untuk mengatur band yang akan tampil selanjutnya.

"—bertemu dengannya?"

Akashi berhenti memutar-mutar guntingnya, "Jika itu hanya khayalan, kenapa aku sangat mengharapkan itu menjadi nyata?"

Midorima terhenyak.

Saat mengatakannya, manik mata _ruby_ yang biasanya mengeluarkan tatapan intimidasi itu tampak melunak.

"Aku tidak begitu paham apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan.." Midorima memalingkan wajah dari Akashi, lalu berkata, sangat pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar "Tapi syukurlah jika kau menemukannya,"

.

.

Tetsuna melangkahkan kakinya cepat di dalam aula Teiko yang sangat luas itu. Ia tak tahu harus apa sekarang, Tetsuna tidak tertarik dengan suguhan yang ditampilkan di atas panggung. Ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan temannya, Kagami dan Momoi.

 _Bruk!_

Saking cepatnya berjalan, ia menabrak seorang—yang jelas laki-laki karena Tetsuna melihat setelan jas yang dikenakan orang itu.

Dan di dekat heels silver miliknya—ralat, milik Momoi, Tetsuna melihat sebungkus maiubou yang isinya sudah berceceran.

"Hee~ apa kau tidak punya mata?"

Tetsuna mendongak, matanya membulat takut.

Tinggi badannya yang abnormal, ditambah tatapan beringas dari kedua manik _violet_ nya membuat laki-laki di depannya ini terlihat menakutkan.

Mulut Tetsuna hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun suaranya serasa tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Karena kau menjatuhkan maiubo-chan, aku akan menghancurkanmu," pria berambut ungu itu mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal.

" _Yaampun, kenapa kakiku sepeti terborgol dan tidak bisa bergerak begini, sih?"_ Tetsuna akhirnya pasrah dan hanya menutup matanya.

"Murasakibara!"

Sebuah suara _bass_ yang memanggil namanya terdengar, membuat pria itu menghentikan tinjuannya yang hendak ia layangkan pada Tetsuna.

Tetsuna membuka matanya, yang pertama kali ia tangkap adalah segerombol orang berjalan mendekat.

Dan diantara orang-orang itu ada Momoi dan Kagami.

"Tetsuna?" Kagami pun langsung mengenalinya.

Tetsuna langsung bergerak menuju teman laki-lakinya itu, lalu bersembunyi di belakangnya sambil meremat jas belakang Kagami.

Melihat gelagat ketakutan Tetsuna, salah satu dari mereka—Aomine Daiki, menatap Murasakibara, "Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Murasakibara memungut bungkus maiubo-nya, "Gadis itu menabrakku lalu menjatuhkan maiubo-chan! Padahal ini rasa baru dan tadi tinggal satu di toko,"

Semuanya langsung paham, teman titan mereka yang satu itu memang sensitif jika sudah berurusan dengan makanan kesukaannya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurokocchi! Murasakibaracchi tidak akan memukulmu," ujar Kise.

Kagami menolehkan kepalanya kearah Tetsuna yang masih bersembunyi, lalu menatap teman raksasanya, "Oi Murasakibara, minta maaflah,"

"He? Seharusnya dia yang minta maaf padaku!" Murasakibara tidak terima.

"Mukkun, besok maiubo itu pasti ada lagi di toko. Tetsuna-chan belum mengenalmu, bagaimana ia tidak takut melihatmu seperti akan menghajarnya begitu,"Momoi mengomel.

Karena desakan dari teman-temannya, Murasakibara pun mendekati Tetsuna, lalu dengan tidak iklas mengulurkan tangannya, "Maaf,"

Tetsuna menatap Murasakibara, lalu menjabat tangannya, "Tidak, a..aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Hontou ni sumimasen.."

"Hum, tapi besok kau harus membelikanku maiubo, yang rasa baru.." Murasakibara tampak bingung—

"Kuroko Tetsuna," Kagami memperkenalkan nama Tetsuna.

"Hm.. Tetchin,"

Tetsuna tersenyum, rasa takut itu menghilang sepenuhnya, "Ha'i, Murasakibara-san!"

"Ah, tidak enak jika kau memanggil kami terlalu formal, panggil nama saja-ssu! Aku lebih suka memanggilmu 'tetsunacchi'~"

"Benar juga. Kau sudah lama mengenalku tapi masih memanggilku dengan akhiran '-san'. " Aomine menyahut.

Tentu Tetsuna sudah mengenal Aomine mengingat ia adalah teman masa kecil Momoi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil kalian semua dengan sufiks '-kun' saja,"

Kise hendak protes lagi, namun Kagami memberinya tatapan seolah menyiratkan _dia-memang-sopan-seperti-itu-sudah-terima-saja._

Karena Tetsuna memang anak yang sungguh sopan, Kagami saja sampai sekarang masih dipanggil 'Kagami-kun'.

Padahal mereka berdua itu sudah saling mengenal bahkan sejak bayi. Kagami mau nangis rasanya mengingat itu.

"Ne, tadi kau dan Kagami-kun terpisah karena mati lampu, kan? Lalu kau berdansa dengan siapa, Tetsuna-chan?" Momoi membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku..berdansa dengan..Akashi..san." jawab Tetsuna terbata-bata.

Krik..krik.

Semuanya langsung terdiam, menatap Tetsuna tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?" Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Masa, sih?" Momoi menimpali.

Tetsuna mengangguk polos, "Memang kenapa? Aku.. juga kaget sih. Karena tadi waktu lampu menyala aku sudah menggenga—"

Tetsuna menutup mulutnya. Tidak. Itu kejadian yang memalukan, mau ditaruh mana mukanya jika menceritakan ini pada teman setim Akashi? Apalagi waktu bagian 'ending' dari dansa mereka.

Wajah tetsuna memerah perlahan mengingatnya.

Sementara itu, yang lainnya tenggelam dengan pemikiran yang sama. _"Bagaimana bisa Akashi yang-tidak-suka-berhadapan-dengan-wanita- kali ini mau berdansa?"_

.

.

Ternyata kabar bahwa Akashi berdansa dengan salah seorang gadis di pesta semalam langsung menjadi _trending topic_ sekolah. Terbukti saat Tetsuna berjalan ke kelasnya, mata siswi-siswi itu menatapnya seolah ia telah melakukan tindakan yang sangat hina.

Sungguh, ia ingin mencolok mata mereka satu-satu.

Tapi Tetsuna cuek saja, dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke kelas. Namun, di pintu kelasnya, bersandar seorang pria bersurai hijau lumut.

"Permisi, ano, kau menghalangi pintu kelasku.." Tetsuna berucap sopan.

Pria itu menoleh, lalu terdiam sejenak. Manik zamrudnya meneliti Tetsuna, dari bawah ke atas.

"Kuroko Tetsuna?" pria itu berbicara.

Tetsuna sedikit kaget namanya disebut, "Ha'i?"

Lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya, "Jadi benar kau, aku Midorima Shintaro, wakil ketua OSIS. Tolong ikut aku, Akashi ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Tetsuna tak diberi kesempatan membantah karena Midorima sudah berjalan ke depan, mengisyaratkan Tetsuna untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

Tetsuna meneguk salivanya. Oh ya ampun, kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering bertatap muka dengan 'Sang Ketua OSIS yang Terhormat' ini, sih?

Contohnya sekarang, Midorima sudah pergi sejak tadi, meninggalkannya berdua dengan Akashi.

"Jadi.. jelaskan padaku, Nona Tetsuna," Akashi menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Apa kau selama ini bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah cafe?"

Jangan tanya kenapa darimana Akashi memperoleh informasi seperti itu, semua bisa terjadi di ff ini.

"Ha..hanya saat weekend, Akashi-san.."

"Dan kau tahu kan, itu melanggar aturan sekolah?" Akashi berujar dingin.

"Ha'i.. saya ta—"

Brak.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa dilanjutkan?" kata Akashi sambil menggebrak meja, dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke depan.

Sekali lagi, wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat. Tetsuna mulai merasakan aura dingin menerpa wajahnya.

"Saya..harus membantu Kaa-san mencari uang,"

"Apapun alasannya, peraturan tetaplah peraturan,"

Tetsuna menunduk. Jemarinya meremas rok yang dikenakannya, "Orang seperti Akashi-san tak akan tahu."

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Otou-san sudah meninggal, saya harus membantu Kaa-san untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kami. Orang yang hidupnya terjamin seperti Akashi-san.." Tetsuna memberanikan diri menatap Akashi, "..tidak..akan bisa paham,"

Mata Akashi sedikit melebar. Ketua OSIS itu menghela napas panjang, "Aku tak akan melaporkanmu ke kepala sekolah,"

Wajah Tetsuna kembali memunculkan harapan, namun..

"Dengan satu syarat,"

Oh no. Tetsuna sudah pernah melihat seringai milik Akashi dan itu bukan pertanda baik.

"Jadilah manajer kedua tim basket.."

 **TBC**

.

.

Holaa minna-san! Maafkan daku yang membiarkan ff ini terbengkalai. Author harus fokus UN dulu, hehe. Terimakasih buat yang mau Review yhaa

Balasan review:

namitetsu : terimakasihh sudah baca ff ini, maaf gabisa apdet asap *cry* karena tugas dan ujian sedang menati author u,u tapi semoga mau ikuti terus kelanjutan an angel yaa

mari: aa terimakasih mau review,semoga chap 3 ini dreview lgi yaa. Iya kagami kan teman terbaik *elahh tetsuna, tapi entahlah jika nanti apakah sahabat bisa kadi cinta? Ikuti saja kelanjutannya yaa *digiles

Kagayaki Yukika: amasa, ini belum puncak konflik loh. Terus ikuti kelanjutannya yaa. Terimakasih sudah review^^

Yoshh untuk yang punya akun , reviewnya sudah yaa. Sekali lagi terimakasih reader yang udah nyempetin baca ff perdana saya ini. *terharu

Regards,

Karunachan


End file.
